The Engagement
by BedazzledFanfic
Summary: Sandy and Aram have been together for a week now since they got back together and Aram is ready to take the relationship to the next stage. But when will he finally pop the question and how will she react?


**A/N - I just love The Rebound and I've had this idea for ages but only just decided to write it. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sandy was woken up by the morning light coming in through her bedroom window. She knew it was early, after having kids and taking them to school every day one automatically woke up at this time. She rubbed her eyes adjusting to the new day as she stared through the slit in her curtain out at the sunny day. She glanced over at her alarm clock on the bedside table. 5.45am. She didn't have to get up for another 15 minutes which was always a luxury to see. She smiled to herself and turned over to face the other way; her smile grew more when she saw the sleeping body of her lover by her side. It had only been a week since she and Aram had gotten back together after bumping into each other in the restaurant, yet it felt like they had never been apart.

Suddenly she heard her alarm go off and she sat up quickly slamming her hand down on the button not wanting to wake Aram up. She hated how quickly time could go when she wasn't aware of it. She wrinkled her nose as she slowly turned her head back to look at him but he was still sound asleep so she let out her breath and kissed his cheek. She laughed softly as he twitched slightly and she finally got out of bed, making her way to the bathroom to get herself ready for the day.

After she had gotten the kids up and dressed ready for their breakfast, she practically ran around the kitchen doing their cereals and cleaning up as she did so. Today was Zeke's first day at his new school and Sandy as usual was trying to make sure everything was running smoothly. Even though Sandy had long moved out of her flat, the house was still small and Zeke was currently sleeping in the top bunk in Frankie's room. Of course Frankie wasn't happy at first to be sharing his room with someone he hardly knew but he soon learnt to deal with it and he and Zeke actually got on rather well.

"Have you got everything you need Zeke?" She asked as she poured all three children a glass of orange juice. Zeke just nodded as he ate his cereal, he was used to just living with Aram or with the kids he had grew up with at the orphanage. He had been stopping with Sandy, Frankie and Sadie for the past week and he was still shy, only really talking to Aram or Frankie mostly. Sandy just smiled deciding not to say much more as she began to wash the dishes. "Good, you will like your new school, Sadie and Frankie will show you around won't you guys?" She looked at her own kids with a raised eyebrow and they both nodded and smiled at Zeke.

"Yeah sure," Sadie replied with a mouth full of food. Sandy rolled her eyes at her daughter and crossed her arms, "Sadie what have I told you about speaking with your mouth full?" Before anything else could be said about this Aram walked down the small hallway and into the kitchen. He smiled at the sight in front of him, a sight he had wanted to see for years and now he finally got it. A family. Okay he had always dreamed of it a little different, a wife his own age and the kids to be his own, but this was just as perfect. "Good morning!" He said cheerfully and ruffled all three of the children's hair laughing at their reactions, straightening their hair back. He looked at Sandy and smiled lovingly at her,

"Good morning," he said to just her, it was more quiet and softer then the last time and she smiled back. Never in a million years did she think she would be in love with a man 15 years younger than her but she couldn't be happier with him. "Good morning," she replied with the same tone and her grin grew as he walked up to her as kissed her softly on the lips. They both smiled as they kissed and Sandy wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

All the kids started to pretend to gag and throw up, which caused the adults to laugh and part from each other. "Get a room," Frankie had his hands over his eyes, he was still at that age where girls and kissing disgusted him. Sadie just rolled her eyes and hit her brother round the back of the head causing his head to fly straight into his bowl of cereal. As they were older they didn't fight and argue as much, however they still had their moments like all siblings. Sadie and Zeke burst out laughing as Frankie lifted his head up with milk and cereal covering his face, Aram even had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing.

Sandy gasped and grabbed a towel rushing over to him wiping his face clean. "Sadie I suggest you apologise to your brother," she glared sternly at her daughter who answered her look with puppy dog eyes. "But Mom it was funny and he isn't hurt. Unfortunately." Sandy was about to object when Frankie suddenly slapped his sister's arm which seemed to make her angry and she hit him back. Before anyone knew it the two siblings had broken out into a fight. Okay they didn't fight as much anymore but when they did it was more violent. Zeke just stared and moved his chair further away and Aram rushed to help Sandy break it up.

"SADIE! FRANKIE! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Sandy shouted as she grabbed Sadie and Aram had hold of Frankie. When the two had calmed down Sandy released Sadie and Aram did the same with Frankie the two siblings just glared at each other. Sandy was so angry with them and she just grabbed their bags holding them out. "Get to school and when you get back your grounded for a week," she kept her stern face as the children was about to object but they decided it was best not to and they just sighed frowning as they grabbed their bags and headed for the door. Zeke was still sat down watching the situation, he wasn't use to this and it scared him a little.

Aram noticed this and he smiled at him, placing both hands on the young lad's shoulders for comfort. "Right mate, it's time for school. Have a good time and make sure you look after the other two." He hugged Zeke which made him happier and Zeke smiled as he nodded, "Ok Dad." Sandy gave him his bag as she smiled at the young boy she had taken in as her own for the past week. "Have a nice time," she leaned down and kissed his cheek causing him to blush slightly and he ran out of the door to catch up with Sadie and Frankie.

As soon as the door closed behind him Sandy let out a breath and collapsed in a chair her head resting in one hand. "What am I going to do with those two?'' She frowned and closed her eyes; however she smiled slightly when she felt Aram's hands massaging her shoulders. "They are just kids, they are going to fight. Don't worry about them and don't get stressed over it all." He let go of her shoulders and placed one hand into his jacket pocket feeling the small velvet box and smiled to himself. He didn't know how she was going to react to his question but he knew that he wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives. Maybe he should ask her now before they both had to go to work.

"Ermm Sandy," he was ready to do it, he walked round to her front, and this would make her day he knew it. But she just looked up and her eyes widened. He raised his eyebrow, he hadn't even asked her yet, but then he noticed that she was looking at the clock behind him. "I'm gonna be late, I have to go." She stood up and walked around collecting her things together and checking she had everything.

"Sandy I just want to..." he was suddenly cut off by her, "Im sorry Aram, it will have to wait until tonight when I get back." She placed her bag on her shoulder and walked past him kissing him on the way. "I love you!" She called behind her as she opened the door and walked out. Aram just stared at the door with a blank expression. Did that really just happen? He was about to propose to her and she just walked out. He sighed and sat down in a huff. After 15 minutes of telling him that he will just do it tonight, then another part of his brain telling him that he clearly wasn't good enough for her, he finally got up and walked out to go to work.


End file.
